My Summer With You
by Dark.moon120
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata has never experienced love in her 18 years of life, but summer has come and deep inside her she hopes she can find it now. Along with her friends she goes to travel and discover new places and find what is it to be in love. Was he what she was asking for? And more importantly will she see him again? R&R please!


**Hi! Ok I had this idea while I was on a trip of my own. I hope you like it . sorry if is short but I'm not good writing long ones...so please bear with me c: This is a sasuhina so if you don't like the pairing...you know what to do, and no, I'm not talking about bashing or saying mean things. As all is said please enjoy and review! (and if you see a mistake please tell me so and I'll correct it)**

* * *

Prologue

"Wake up princess."

I was suddenly jolted awake as I felt a hot breath in my ear and couldn't help the blush on my cheeks as all the passengers around turned to us because of the squeaky sound I made. Ino couldn't stop laughing at my embarrassed face. I just looked down and didn't race my face until I could hear her laughter dye-off.

"Why did you do that?" I asked her with a hint of anger and embarrassment.

"Sorry sleeping beauty, but we are about to arrive and as the prince in shinning armor you know I am, It was my duty to wake you from your slumber." She said with that playful smile she always had when she teased me. Sometimes I just wanted her to stop it, but she always said that she did it because it was so easy to do so. Still, that didn't mean that I should get used to it or that I should like it. "Now, where's my kiss?"

I felt my face get hotter as I turned my face the other way in order to avoid Ino's devilish grin. "W-well if it was like that, then why couldn't you do it like a normal person?" I said, as I ignored her last comment. Sometimes she took her tease too far.

"Then, where would the fun be in that?" there, I could see that smile again on her lips. How could I stand that after so much time? I really don't know. Well, they do say I'm a patient person and I really consider myself one, and also there is the option that I have known her since we were toddlers.

I sighed silently, "How's Sakura doing? Is she awake?"

"Yeah. In fact she woke me up." hearing her said that must have made me do a really funny face since Ino started a new laughter rant.

"Why didn't she wake me up and let YOU do it." I said anxiously.

"Because, I asked her not to." I turned my head searching for the pink haired girl who let me in the evil hands of Ino. As our eyes met, she looked at me apologetic. Then I saw her mouth the words I'm sorry. I sighed again, loudly. This time not really caring what my father would have thought of that. Now, I was really regretting canceling my first class ticket and saying to my dad 'Oh! I'll go with my friends, it'll be more fun.' Well... It was fun. Until the flyer attendant made Sakura and Ino exchange seats because of their loudly arguments which didn't let the others rest peacefully. I as the good person I am, offered myself to do so. So here I am, embarrassing myself because of Ino.

"Dear passengers, thank you for flying with us. We have arrived to our destination and soon we'll be landing. Welcome to Venice, Italy. We have a temperature of 35°C (in Italy the temperature is with Celsius not Fahrenheit). Please remain in your seats and make sure your seatbelt is fastened and remain like that until the sign is off." said a feminine voice with a thick Italian accent. I was really excited. I had been to Italy a few times before, with my family of course, but never with friends. It was a whole new experience to me. Also I have never been to Venice. Father always said it was pointless for business, and also there is the fact that I was pretty amazed he'd let me go without Neji, Ko, or any of his bodyguards, which in fact I was sure were disguised as passengers in the plane and in the place we will be staying.

My father was very paranoid and he got worse when I was younger and got kidnapped. Don't get me wrong. I love him and respect every decision he took, but sometimes he REALLY got out of hand. There was this time when one guy asked me out, I said yes and you could say that was the last time someone asked me out. When he arrived to our house he made the security guard check him and they even destroyed the flowers he brought me. Then he took him to a separate room where some other guard kept on asking him questions. We didn't even get to go the date. He left early.

There were some who didn't know me or my name, but the moment Neji 'talked' to them, as he will put it, they would all go away. I never got more than a first date. Kind of sad for an eighteen year old girl.

For this summer I was kind of wishing to experience love and maybe even have my first kiss. You know being in a different country and that, but knowing my last name and who my family was, there could be some exceptions... There were times when persons would recognize my family features and try to make business with me. I do hear their plans and everything and later on, when arriving to my house, I would explain them to my father and as always we, now I was included, would discuss them, see the pros and cons, and decide if it did benefited us. Some have asked me if I didn't found it annoying, but it's all I know of. All my life it has been like that. I didn't know anything else and was hoping that maybe in this trip I would experience what girls of my age are used to.

The sign went off and now everyone was getting up and starting to get their stuff and making a lot of noise, it wasn't until Ino told me to get up the moment I finally realized and felt inside that this was the staring of my adventure.

"Ladies and gentleman on behalf of Europe Airlines, Captain Marco Ferrante, First Officer Andre Dosseti, this has been Bianca, together with Luca, Helena and Alessandro, thanking you for flying with us. It was indeed a pleasure to have you onboard and we hope to see you again soon on one of your future flights... Once again, from "Europe Airlines, thank you and we welcome you to Venice, Italy!"

So this is the first chapter, short as I said. Still, I hope you like it and I'll ask of you if you have any ideas of pairings besides sauhina(THIS WON'T CHANGE). Review! and til next time ;)

Cover made by: xxanaa. deviantart. com

Check out her gallery is awesome! :D


End file.
